An Alchemist's Son
by Fullmetal Fangrl
Summary: Harry Potter has recently seen the rebirth of Lord Voldemort and yet is still in the dark, while at the same time a fifteen year old Elric is having to put all faith aside as he begins a journey into the world of not only magic, but an ancient race's past
1. Chapter 1

An Alchemist's Son

WARNINGS: SPOILERS for HP books 1-6, and FMA series

RATED: just in case, and a few potty-mouths...

SUMMARY: Harry Potter has recently seen the rebirth of Lord Voldemort and has been kept in the dark, while at the same time a fifteen-year-old Elric is having to put all faith aside as he begins a journey into the world of not only magic, but an ancient race of magical beings that seems to think he's more than just an alchemist's son...

---

I'm sure you all remember that dark, stormy night...

A day before witches and wizards celebrated throughout the country, and the day James and Lily Potter were murdered by 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'...

But this isn't their story, the story of 'The Boy who Lived', or even of witches and wizards...

Instead, this is a story of alchemists and a race of magical beings known to humans only as 'The Fable'...

_---_

_Now, most people don't know what actually happened, but I was there, an unseen witness to that horrible night. My name is Dreada Mahiit, a servant of the High Priestess. She was a truly remarkable woman whom I honour to this day. I followed her, as I did every night, as she taught her son about our people._..

Covered in mosaics of the old gods, the room almost radiated knowledge and power. This room in the temple was used for prayers or ancient spellwork that involved alchemy, the ancient holy science.

The High Priestess, last remaining daughter of the Emperor of her people, was teaching her son about his heratige. She named him Edward, after an ancestor, and he seemed to understand her, large golden eyes staring at whatever picture his mother showed him.

"Quira..."

She turned quickly, surprised, but calmed down as she saw a dark-haired man with onyx eyes.

"Roy? What is it?"

He walked up to her smiling down at the one-year-old child. But a frown quickly formed on his handsome features and he looked into Quira's happy eyes.

"I... Quira... I think they know about him..." her features contorted with fear and worry as he continued "they're coming after you both next. Perhaps even tonight."

She bit her lower lip slightly before tears slowly formed and she handed her beloved son to the man.

"Take him, please... keep him safe."

Voices suddenly started to flow into the room.

"Take him t-to his father... an alchemist named Hohenheim Elric. It will be safer for him if he's nowhere near this place, and doesn't know who or what he is until he can protect himself."

The voices grew louder.

"Quira..." Mustang's soft voice was surprising, "I- I promise, I'll protect him... God... I love you like a sister, you know that, right?"

They hugged, and Mustang left, looking back only once, and a group of faceless men dressed in black entered.

The Priestess turned to them, smirking.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you _bastards."_

_I can only regret that night, because I didn't help her, I was frozen in fear. She was amazing, but she---_

The book closed, effectively stopping the book's holo-reading.

A girl about fifteen years old sighed and looked at said book with fiery eyes of hazel.

"Thank you for showing this to me Ms.-err-Mahiit... could I borrow this?"

"Of course, sweetheart. But what do you need it for?"

The girl stood, smiling at the older woman. "I suppose you haven't heard of me- I'm General Alche. I've been obsessed with this story for over 3 years. This book holds information key to my investigation."

The woman's eyes widened and she dropped the glass she was holding, which shattered on the floor.

"Y-Your with the military- a-a _general?!"_

"Don't worry- it's a private investigation. I haven't told the Elders anything. I'm looking for him to overthrow those corrupt bitches and bring peace back. You know, all that."

The young girl snapped her fingers, a few sparks going from her hand to the glass, repairing it.

She bowed simply saying, "Thank you for your time." and leaving.

---

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, in the office of one Professor Dumbledore...

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Something incredibly strange has happened..."

She paused.

"Apparantly, a boy with magical abilities has been found in Reisembool. Although he is fifteen and it seems he has almost no control over them. Do you think it would be wise to leave him there, or should we invite him here?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before replying "I think it would be best if I payed him a visit. What is his name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric..."

---

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Alchemist's Son

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!! Unfortunately, it could not be helped- I was hospitalized and I'm moving(again), My chapters were lost THREE TIMES- it's just been a mess. I hope to get on a regular updating schedule, but I fear it won't happen... on a positive note, I got some good HP fanfiction read and a lot of development on my story, so maybe it won't take as long as it normally does anyways to type it up? ''

I thank everyone who has reviewed/alerted and ESPECIALLY those whom have favorited my story because otherwise I may have given it up. (Not because I _want to _but I would feel I _had to...) _So Much love and cakes and brownies and cookies and fudgy chocolate pie to you all!

---

She strolled down what the inhabitants probably thought was a perfectly clean road, but it was all she could do not to sneer in disgust. Her hooded grey robes that, if you looked closely enough, were lined in faint, glowing white runes seemed to have a life of their own. Normally she would never be in _this _realm, much less in _Surrey, _but apparantly some ward or another was tripped and, '_only a high-ranking official would be able to sufficiantly ward off-' _

_blah blah blah _she thought _if those idiots would think with their brains rather than their bums, maybe I could get some REAL work done... like finding the last of the royal blood line..._

Then she felt it. Shifting her senses, she vaguely saw two boys in the distance, one radiating a wizard's power.

_Great, it's just some idiot accidental magic crap- stupid wizar- Great Mother! _she thought frantically, even as fear gripped her heart with icy cold fingers. Running towards the boys and the Death looming ever closer to the two figures, she saw the wizard tried to put up a shield of some sort, but the stupid fat one _punched _him, of all the idiotic-

All thought stopped, and her body moved of its own accord. She grapped her _Rhaiishdei(1) _from its scabbard on her thigh and attacked the first monster, stabbing It through the nonexistant heart. Feeling the Magyk flow through and cripple, if not kill, It, the other came and attempted to Touch her, which she easily dodged by ducking under It's hand and slashing It through the chest. It backed away, and slowly but surely left the area.

She turned to the two boys. One was a skinny black haired boy with broken glasses but the most _amazing _green eyes she'd ever seen on a human. The other she simply named 'the fat useless oaf that almost got the two killed'. Then she decided that was too long and she would call him either 'fat boy' or 'pig'. She was not in a very good mood at the moment.

"You- what are your names?"

"Harry- Harry Potter" the skinny one said as the other replied, "D-D-Dudley. You- y-y-you're one of _th-them, _aren't you?"

A chill of fear ran through her as she heard this.

_Now, now, don't jump to conclusions. _

"One of who?"

"He means a witch. Are you one of the Order?"

She burst out laughing, fear gone.

"No, no I am so much _more." _she said simply. "Do you two live nearby?"

"O-over there." Pig replied.

"Up you go then, let's get a move on- and yes they are safe Mrs.- Figg is it? I'll take care of them."

Harry looked at the woman strangely before shaking his head and helping her tow his cousin to Number 4 Privet Drive.

---

"BOY! What did you do to Dudley?"

"Oh! My poor Duddy-kins!"

"Shut it, the both of you." the woman said dangerously, "Pi- I mean Dudley- was just being an idiot when Harry here was trying to save them both."

The two seemed astounded that she would talk about the useless lump that way, but she simply raised an elegant brow behind her grey hood.

Suddenly, owls began arriving, one from some 'Ministry of Magic'-

_-Who do these people think they are?-_

and a few from Harry's friends.

"Where are your parents, Harry?"

"Dead." spat the oldest male in the room.

"Ah. I see. May I see those?" she took the letters from the boy's hands as he seemed about ready to blow something up.

She turned towards the muggles and spoke in an eerie almost other-worldly voice.

_**"sleep"**_

They immediately fell forward, as though they were under an Imperius.

"You said your name was Harry Potter, correct? My name is Mae Alche, General of the Army of the-" she stopped herself from the introduction that was almost ingrained into her, "well, never you mind. I came because a few wards of mine were stripped around this area- -only to discover Death themselves after you-. Do you have any idea why they'd be after you?"

"Well, they _are _known to serve Voldemort- he _is _back you know-"

"Who's Volde- this is going to take a while, isn't it?" she cut in "and taking you in for questioning is absolutely unneccessary. -_not to mention illegal at this point- _Obviously you are in legal trouble. I'll help you take care of that first..."

She nodded to herself.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, tired of being ignored again.

"I don't really know." she answered _but I'm going to find out._

---

**At the end of Harry Potter's 4th year, shortly after the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, in Reisembool, Amestris**

"Edward?" came a soft voice, "Edward? Are you alright?"

A young man, 15 years old with gold eyes and hair, shook his head as his silver-eyed brother stared in shock at the strange old man.

"Magic?" he said, raising an eyebrow "I'm afraid I have to point out the fact that I am an _alchemist, _a _scientist..."_

He paused, looking up at the old man he added, "So prove it."

"Edward..." the soft voice began again, "Are you sure?"

"But Mar, this would explain it! The Stone- it's-"

In his excitement, Edward had stood and was shaking slightly, but was quiet so as not to reveal more than he already had.

"If I may inquire-"

"No." the soft voice, now identified as Mar, said with a sudden ferocity "They will tell you nothing of the Stone."

"Mar- this _is _it- isn't it? This is why I could make the Stone when so many failed- magic! And- wait- you _knew?!"_

"Edward," Mar began nervously, " I know you've been doubting your skill- you've been going through some strange changes after- _you-know-what - _and I thought it was possible... but I didn't know for sure..."

She turned her attention back onto the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, if you could please wait on the porch for a few moments, I need to talk to the boys."

The Professor nodded, standing and bowing slightly before striding out the door and onto the wooden bench outside the Elric household.

"Edward, Alphonse..." she began slowly, feeling flustered at her sudden inability to form words "I believe you both remember the day I came upon you while you were doing human transmutation-"

They winced at this, but said nothing.

"-and I pulled you out so that Alphonse... well... kept his life..."

It was true, if Mar hadn't gotten there in time, there was no telling how much worse it would have been. Al had already lost all his limbs and Ed had lost his right arm and left leg.

"and I realize now why the fates pulled us together. Alphonse, I believe you are what the wizards would call 'muggle-born' for neither of your parents- if I am correct- were magical. But Edward, I think... I think you... I'm unsure, and I am unwilling to let you doubt yourself, so all I can tell you is that you should search for the Sins. Perhaps look for the word 'Flebian'. You will understand later, if my suspicions are correct."

She paused.

"Nii-san, did you really doubt yourself like that? Even after all we've done- and what changes- why haven't you said anything?" Alphonse asked in a hurt voice.

"Al... I don't know but- do you remember what I said about religion and my beliefs?"

He nodded.

"Well... I can't explain it, but I've just got this feeling of... hope and belief, and I see things, in my dreams, and it's almost like they're _real, _I think they are- it's like I'm awake for the first time, I feel like I'm alive now, and been trudging through a half-life for the past fifteen years!" Edward said in a rush.

"Nii-san... why haven't you said anything to me?" Al inquired softly.

"..."

Mar smiled.

"He's been coming together Alphonse, he's uncomfortable, or he was, with his changes."

"I can talk for myself, thank you very much _Marcasite. _"

"So, when did you learn my real name?" she asked, half amused, half embarrassed

"About two months ago- you were arguing with that 'Uncle' or whatever of yours and he let it slip."

"Now do you understand why I never liked my name? It's Arabic or Moorish or something for _pyrite _of all things!"

Both boys sniggered as Ed muttered "fool's gold"

"So, back on topic, will either of you be going to Hogwarts to learn magic?"

"No, I don't think so. It hasn't affected me at all, and I want to stay here, with Winry..." Alphonse answered after a pregnant pause.

"Edward?"

"I want to go... when does term start?"

"September first. You'll be a fifth year, so you have 2 months to learn 4 years of school."

Edward looked at her with an expression that clearly said _'and your point would be...?"_

"Are you really going?" Al asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I feel like such a bum after I left the military-"

"Ed! Your 15! You've created a Stone! You were in the military from age twelve to your fifteen birthday- three years! And you're FIFTEEN!! Have I mentioned your FIFTEEN and shouldn't start your FIRST job till next year?"

"Calm down Mar, sheesh."

"Right... sorry. No worries, I will help you study everything you need to know."

"Where'd Al go?" Ed asked suddenly.

"He left a little while ago- we were kind of ignoring him a bit. I think you're channeling each other's spirits..."

---

" F'sarn taudl bauth p'los.(**I'm sorry about before)" **The young woman began before being interrupted by the teenager at her side.

"Ol zhah ula- ol zhah saph dos telanthus, dos zhahen dos jiv'xundus. **(It's fine- it's like you said, you were stressed)" **

"Nau, nindel zhah nau sjaad'ur. **(No, that is no excuse.)"**

The boy shrugged, and that's when Tom notices- _Harry Potter! _Here was the Boy-Who-Lived, calmly sitting here, talking to some witch in some strange language that souned almost- elvish... but it was completely off somehow...

But why was he with this girl in the Leaky Cauldron, with no bodyguards?

"So, Haryon, what are you going to do now? I can get you out of Hogwarts easily. You fit in Our city perfectly-"

"No... I'm gonna go back. I have things left to do before I even think about leaving."

Mae nodded.

"Understandable. I'll join you. After all, who knows? Maybe the person I'm looking for will fall in my lap, hai?"

Harry shrugged, thinking of his return to the wizarding world after the time he spent in the ancient city of the Fable training in ways his friends probably never would.

---

**Platform 9 and 3/4, September 1st**

"Where did this money come from again?" Ed asked, he still couldn't believe he was walking around in frigging _black dragon hide boots, _though the expensive leather pants weren't so different from the ones he usually wore...

...but the black long-sleeved _Egyptian silk _shirt was, and the necklace he had found with his -twitch- _father's_ -twitch- things in the ruins of their old house when they came back to rebuild it with their guardian, Mar.

"Inheritance." she shrugged "It's more than I'll ever need, so why _not _spoil you after all the hard work this summer- I taught you so much, I bet your, umm... O.W.L.'s- that is what they're called right?- will be so incredible, I'll faint on the spot."

"Now remember, be good, don't get expelled, have fun, and remember your 'new history' and act accordingly"

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm Edward Roul, last in the Most Sly and Pureblood House of I-don't-care, pureblood, was abroad studying..."

Mar sniffed as Edward hugged her goodbye and waved, smiling a bit sadly.

"I'll see you Christmas! Write, ok?"

"I will, Mum!" Ed said grinning as he finally entered the train and searched for a compartment.

---

As Ed found a seat, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair came in, closely followed by a smaller boy with messy dark hair.

"Vedui' " Ed smiled pleasantly, but only the dark-haired boy understood him.

" 'Quel Andune " He answered, " Amin Harry Potter. Mani naa assa en lle?"

Edward smiled and replied, "Edward Roul, Saesa omentein lle."

"Lle Elandiili?"

He shook his head and gestured towards the empty seats.

"Hama Sinome"

"Umm, hello. My name is Her-my-own-nee." The girl said slowly as though speaking to a toddler and held out her hand, obviously expecting him to slaughter her name with his accent.

He surprised them all when he laughed, shook her hand and said, "I can speak English quite well, thank you very much. Hermione is such a beautiful name, after the Greek goddess of youth, I believe?"

She blushed and turned to the other boys, "Sorry Harry, Ron and I will be back, but we need to go to the prefects'..."

Harry waved them off and sat in front of Edward.

"Xun dos telanth Ilythiiri 'zil al 'zil K'shish?**(Do you speak Drow?)**"

---

"Harry, what was that all about- earlier, with that boy, what language were you speaking? When did you learn it?" Hermione asked Harry as they waited for the first years to arrive.

"We were speaking Elvish, He just basically said hello, I answered hello, I'm Harry, what's your name, he answered, said we could sit down, nothing major. Although he also knows the language of the Drow- which is really rare- as well as French, German, Spanish, and Latin. He's really interesting- he knows a lot, I mean. As for when I learned, I was going to tell you before- I was training all summer. After that dementor attack- which I wrote to you about- I met someone- Mae Alche- and she's been really helpful. She lives in a society that combines magic and technology and-"

He was cut off when the doors of the Great Hall opened, and the long line of scared-looking first years entered, as well as Edward and a girl with long golden-blonde hair and hazel eyes that towered over the eleven-year-olds, obviously older students. Harry raised an eyebrow in question at the two, noticing the fact that they were both soaked to the bone.

The girl narrowed her eyes at some first year, and Edward scowled.

Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on the stool, and it burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_they have the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such good friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained their friendship firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in Harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four, _

_Had once held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_THough condemned I am to split you _

_Still I worry that it's wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumle from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Applause broke out and Professor McGonagall began to read the names.

"Abercrombe, Eun."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Alche, Mae."

Hermione looked at Harry and asked if that was the person whom he said had been training him.

"Yes, I'll explain later, alright?" Harry said, shushing Hermione.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and Mae strutted over, scaring off Parvati Patil so she could sit by Harry.

More first years were sorted, until they finally came to the second of the group that was obviously older.

"Roul, Edward."

There was sudden whispering throughout the hall as Edward sauntered up and placed the hat on his head.

"Roul... I thought it was a coincidence... I suppose not..."

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione.

"The Roul Family is one of the most pureblooded in the world, they're supposed to be royalty as well, currently the last heir is like 43rd in line or something for some throne or other, but it was a big hushed up secret or something after they were attacked because of it."

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

There were loud cheers from the Slytherin table as Edward walked over to them and took a seat beside Malfoy.

---

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said Ron through a mouthful of food.

Mae looked at him disgustedly and replied, "That is absolutely disgusting, could you not wait an appropriate amount of time to _chew and swallow _before opening your mouth and spitting out chunks of half-eaten food? As for why the hat knows of the danger at the school, I think its obvious. It lives in Dumbledore's office and thinks for itself, it has a soul, so it picks things up there no one else would have access to."

She turned to the dark haired boy.

"How where your last few days before term, Harry?"

"Really great actually, but I was wondering how you and Ed got soaked." Harry grinned.

Mae rolled her eyes.

"Well... we sat in the boat- and were talking circles around the first years and when we were getting out, one accidentally tripped me and I grabbed his arm, so we both fell in."

Mae paused to chew her food thoughtfully before asking "Who are your friends?"

"Right, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Guys, this is Mae Alche."

"Woe-woe-woe- _these _are the two who barely wrote you while you were stuck with the pigs and the horse?"

Hermione and Ron looked startled.

Harry didn't say anything.

"We couldn't- we couldn't tell him anything..." Hermione started, trailing off at the end so she wouldn't reveal anything.

"About the Order." Harry finished for her.

"Oh, you mean the Order of the Flaming Chickens? I knew about that. I _also _know about Snuffles. But that is hardly the point. If it was me, I would have written to Harry at least once a week. Information or no information, there is no substitute for a few kind words in your time of need. Since you apparently didn't want to talk to him, he talked to me, and I have a deep respect for him, and none for you. I just want to make this clear for you, so I'll Spell. It. Out. I am not your friend, I am not your ally. But neither am I your enemy. I am, at best, an aquaintance, at worst a rival. Don't test me."

They were quiet until Dumbledore rose again.

---

Later that night, Mae was reading a book beside the fire when Hermione confronted her.

"I realize you must have the best intentions, but Harry _has _to stay at the Dursleys' for the wards-"

Mae laughed.

"What, you mean the _blood wards _his mum created? Foolish girl, there _were _no wards, for them to work there must be _love, _or at the very least _compassion. _It is only on Harry's insistance I did not have them arrested for child abuse, neglect, and attempted murder."

She picked up her book, shoving past Hermione, before turning back, giving Hermione a good peak at the title of the book she was reading.

"In fact, even if the wards _were _up, Moldy Wart would have gotten past them anyways since he has Harry's Blood after the Tournament. This leaves me three conclusions about your Headmaster- he's either a)manipulative b)doesn't think too deeply about his 'Savior' and his home life or the workngs of blood wards or c)stupid. I don't know which is worst."

With that, she left the room and left Hermione shocked at her statements and pondering the title of the book-

**The Rise and Supposed Fall of the Greatest Dark Lord: ****Lord Addoletum**

---

I once again sincerely apoligize for the long wait!

Now I have a question for you all, as well as a few 'announcements'.

Alright, one- Assassin!Ed, whom I know many who liked him in tFatA, is COMING BACK! WooT! Chapter 10, I believe. Also, the Twins!Mae and Ed will also be appearing I think. I personally like them, but I never got to their big part in the story!

two- I'll update AT LEAST 1x a month- I know it probably seems like it isn't much, but until my life gets put back in order(which hasn't been in however many years...) I can only do so much.

three- Please don't be mad, I mean, this is over 3500 words!

My question is- yaoi and yuri? This is completely up to you(if you don't know, it means slash, f/f, m/m, same-sex relationships)

Nothing big, no lemons(EVER), 'heavy petting'(for lack of a better term), or anything like that. Mainly implied relationships, past relationships, and lightest-of-light relationship type of things.

I ask because 1 past relationship is(or was) key to a certain part of the story, I DID say _every _relatonship _possible, _and I was once asked for yaoi. I don't have anything against it, so I figured I could experiment a little in that end of the field...

However, I don't want to scare away all my readers, so I decided to ask. I can also just give warnings or something to... er... homophobic people I suppose.

It's funny, because now I expect to be

a)abandoned by all my readers

and/or

b)receive a poorly written flame


End file.
